Feature Comics Vol 1 21
Supporting Characters: * Major Murdock Antagonists: * Baron Basil ** his assassins Locations: * Newark Airport * from New York City to Washington DC Vehicles: * The Washington Special | StoryTitle3 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden * Lena Pry | StoryTitle4 = Gallant Knight: "The Princess of Navaria" | Synopsis4 = (reprints from the British comic Wags) | Writer4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville of England Supporting Characters: * Alice D'Assigny, Princess of Navaria Antagonists: * Chopak ** his robbers Other Characters: * Prince of Navaria Locations: * ** village near Marseilles Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle5 = Big Top | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "The Death of Colonel Warren" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Stan Asch | Penciler6_1 = Stan Asch | Inker6_1 = Stan Asch | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chief of Scotland Yard ** Metropolitan Police Antagonists: * Charles the Chauffeur * the Butler Other Characters: * Colonel John Warren * Molly the Maid Locations: * ** | StoryTitle7 = Archie O'Toole: "O'Toole Transformed" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Bud Thomas | Penciler7_1 = Bud Thomas | Inker7_1 = Bud Thomas | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Suzy Sweet Other Characters: * Garfinkle * Queen Bea Hyve * Strange Professor Locations: * Pyromania | StoryTitle8 = The Clock: "Crime at the International Fair" | Synopsis8 = At the 1939 World's Fair, Brian O'Brien encounters and defeats two punks, the Boss and Chick, in his own civilian identity. | Writer8_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler8_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker8_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Chick * The Boss Locations: * ** The International Fair | StoryTitle9 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis9 = {newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle10 = The Bungle Family: "High Words" | Synopsis10 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer10_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler10_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker10_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle11 = Richard Manners: "Theft by Seaplane" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Frank Frollo | Penciler11_1 = Frank Frollo | Inker11_1 = Frank Frollo | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: Antagonists: * Ned Parsons Other Characters: * Mitch, the Hick Detective Locations: * Crestville Vehicles: * Parsons' seaplane * Manners' seaplane | StoryTitle12 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 21" | Synopsis12 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer12_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler12_1 = John J. Welch | Inker12_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle13 = Ned Brant | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer13_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler13_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker13_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle14 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Murder among the Cree" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler14_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker14_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * RCMP Chief Antagonists: * Chief Big Horn Other Characters: * Constable Burton * Cree Indians Locations: * Vehicles: * two dog sleds | StoryTitle15 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer15_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler15_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker15_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle16 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis16 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer16_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler16_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker16_1 = Ham Fisher | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka Supporting Characters: * Knobby Walsh | Notes = * First issue under new title of "Feature Comics". * Black X "Pursued by Baron Basil": ** Baron Basil starts the story tied to a chair, but he's loose from that before the first page is over, and that's the last we see of him, for now. ** Baron Basil looks exactly like Basil Taneo (Smash Comics #5), he's thin but jowly and has an almost-handlebar mustache. ** Batu does not appear in this issue's episode of Espionage. * Jane Arden and Lena Pry appear on the same pages, with Jane's feature running across the top halves of the pages and Lena's across the bottom halves. * Last issue for Richard Manners, Super Sleuth by Frank Frollo. Next issue Rance Keane by William Smith begins. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Comics were: ** Mortimer Mum by Sakren, runs across the bottom halves of the same pages as Toddy. ** "The Mystery of Echo Island, Chapter 2, The House With The Single Door" (text story) by John A. Thorne ** Off The Record by Ed Reed ** They're Still Talking: "About that Dramatic Ninth at St. Louis" by Bob Zuppke and R.W. DePew ** Toddy by George Marcoux, runs across the top halves of the same pages as Mortimer Mum. | Trivia = * Will Eisner signed his Espionage stories as "Will Irwin" and his Archie O'Toole stories as "Bud Thomas". | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #21 June 1939, entire issue }}